invader dib
by arezkibillal
Summary: Dib has a chance to save the earth and the universe of all new Zim, but he has to deal with the truth
1. dib dream

It started from here

Dib was asleep as usual

Dreams world

Everything was smashed buildings, houses are all destroyed Dib was standing amid the usual neighborhood that seems to be totally ruined like Apocalypse invasion of foreign irken logo everywhere suddenly burst Dib home in front of his eyes

Dib: What is this where I am hell?

There was a huge robot who tried to hit the Dib laser Fortunately sinned but Dib fell

Dib: What happened Do invasion began, and I was sleeping

Voice emerged from the unknown

The Voice: No, my boy

Dib: Who are you?

The Voice: This not is important now we've shown you what Prospect will happen in the future

Dib: What? Prospect?

The Voice: Yes great possibility

Dib: When this happened

The voice: I do not know this dream will not last forever, but now you are the last hope of the Earth

Dib smiled slightly

Dib: really?

The voice: you should not be happy with this

Dib: Well, but

Suddenly everything vanished

Dib woke up to find his sister in front of him

Gaz: My father says it's time to go to school

Dib: H-Okay

Dib wore regular clothes

Out with his sister

Dib: As I told you, Gaz I have been visualize the future You know what this means

Gaz: that you need to go into the woods to die

Dib: I mean, he was to observe Zim to prevent this from happening

Gaz: You nature mistake

Dib arrived and Gaz to school

Dib: What it's closed on Wednesday, but I do not recall that there is a holiday or feast this day

Doctor came out

Doctor: Oh Hey kids not heard the news

Dib: news?

Doctor: Yes, we found fill the nest from Amazon

Dib: Well that's weird

Doctor: You're right, but I wonder how this got whatever Go back to your homes, you can refer here after a week

Dib: Fantastic Thankfully I can now monitor Zim So better I'm going to his house

Gaz: Enjoy

Zim's headquarters

Zim: Oh Okay Fantastic I knew would the ants have the benefit of

Gir: Do you have a value Pizza

Zim: no Do whatever I am raring not Tell length red and purple for my plan I'm sure she will like

Fill Zim computer

Long red: and Do Do you remember how much was stupid when he tried to tried to destroy the Earth after

Long Purple: Yes I remember what a crummy Zim

Zim was watching his mouth and completely open

Long red: What a stupid

Long Purple: I wish I did not make off

In a wave of anger and hatred Zim grabbed one of the consoles and broke the screen

Zim: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. zim plan

Dib was being about Zim House

Dib spoke to himself: Well if that dream a reality or not i must to go at zim home that do not lose Zim

Unfortunately, when Dib arrived in Zim's house and tried to enter the lightning hit

Dib: Oh what I cant seem to enter this as a sort of field of energy, I do not think that I can overcome Well although I hate this but I have to go to come back later and in any case Lisse me a camera or a weapon

Dib went to his house while inside Zim house there was something happening

Zim: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa they deceived me

Gir hid after his vision for the reduction of anger Zim

Zim: Oh, all they will regret for Zim laughingstock Zim is revenge

Zim's body slowly began to change markedly in a manner as he hits Zim things began to increase in length and popped his muscles stand out

Zim: i will Hey what happened to me I feel my body grew up force

Zim tested new strength through the wall and hit succeeded and began to beat up every thing he sees luckily was hiding Gir  
Zim: Computer What happened to me  
Computer: It seems that the intensity of anger in your body launched taller hormones modify it and make you this version  
Zim: Is this a permanent  
Computer: seemingly Yes  
Zim: Well, I will change a great lamb's wool plan and I will put a new one out Gir  
Dib in the home  
Dib: I'm sure my father than I am to see  
Dr. membrane: dreams, my son just world assumption makes no sense  
Dib: but it was a real dramatically  
Dr. membrane: Well, I'll go to work and ignore what it says

Zim tested new strength through the wall and hit succeeded and began to beat up everything he sees luckily was hiding Gir

Zim: Computer What happened to me

Computer: It seems that the intensity of anger in your body launched taller hormones modify it and make you this version

Zim: Is this a permanent

Computer: seemingly Yes

Zim: Well, I will change a great lamb's wool plan and I will put a new one out Gir

Dib in the home

Dib: I'm sure my father than I am to see

Dr. membrane: dreams, my son just world assumption makes no sense

Dib: but it was a real dramatically

Dr. membrane: Well, I'll go to work and ignore what you say

Dib: but dad

Dr. membrane: I've really made a mistake he a failed experiment

House left without words

Zim's headquarters

Zim: computer What is the is opportunity for the failure of this plan

Computers: without great Zim program

Zim: Yes

Computer: 40%

Zim: Well not bad but what if canceled Mars bombing part

Computers: 0.0001%

Zim: a great and now we begin the implementation

Dib in the home

Dib: Why now no one believes me No one believes in me may surrender and leave the earth to wear off

Dib leaning and sleeps


End file.
